Trinity (Part 1 of 3)
by Acidika
Summary: Alice is reunited with her boyfriend Ben in Nevada, whom she thought had died in the Hive. Together they join with Claire's convoy in search of Umbrella. However, they soon learn that they weren't the only ones that had survived the Hive Incident. Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Content. Contains OC's. Part 1 of a trilogy.
1. Ben

**A/N: This is an old fanfic that I wrote a few months ago just before going on my hiatus, but lost the USB drive that it was saved on. I recently found it (YAY!) and decided to upload this 3 part trilogy. This first part is an AU of Extinction.**

**I do not take ownership for any characters of the Resident Evil franchise, with the exception of my OC's that are used in this story. All rights belong to Capcom and Constantin Films. This story was made by a fan for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Otto peered intently at Claire Redfield's normally expressionless face as he handed her a sealed can of cream of mushroom soup. She appeared to be watching the new woman Alice with great interest.

"I'll be damned Otto, I still can't figure out how you do that." Claire remarked as she opened the predetermined can's lid with a smile.

"It's just one of my gifts. It's a dying art though." Otto replied as he repeated the simple ritual of determining the can's contents by shaking it beside his right ear. Peaches.

"So, what's the deal with her? Lost her appetite? Shy? What's wrong?" Otto asked as Claire followed his gaze at Alice, who was leaning on a pump in the shadow of a gas station overhang.

"She's a loner. Been so far from other humans for so long that she doesn't really have any social skills left... Not that she had any in the first place." Carlos said as he approached them for his ration of food. "I met her during Raccoon City."

"Hmm... She just hasn't met K-Mart yet." Otto remarked as he handed Carlos the can of peaches.

"Speak of the devil, and she shall appear." A young blonde teen said as she walked around the back of the food van with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly. I heard you from my pump over there." Alice said in a quiet tone, only looking at either Claire or K-Mart. She had just approached them without a sound, and without any effort either.

"Glad to see you're a bit more polite to the ones that can actually speak back." Carlos remarked with a teasing smile. He was referring to Alice's grand entrance a few days earlier with a large crowd of undead and a pack of infected dogs chasing after her. She had mercilessly killed the entire crowd with her kukris and took out most of the dogs bare handed.

"Even if they could speak, I'd still just pop them a shot between the eyes." Claire joined in suddenly after she'd passed off her cream of mushroom soup to another hungry survivor.

"Doesn't matter, they still die." Otto said as he patted the Beretta M92f poking out from under his left arm.

"And what happens when you don't have anymore bullets?" Alice spoke to them all, but only looked at Claire, who was actually packing heat: a pair of Glocks were in a dual shoulder holster under her red cargo vest and she had an M4a1 Carbine slung over her back. To top it all off, she also had a large combat knife lashed to the left strap of her holsters. Not someone to be fucked with.

"We start swinging." Claire replied as she picked at her nails with her huge knife. She was referring to the piece of steel in her hands, which she was no doubt highly skilled with anyway.

"CLAIRE! We've got someone coming towards the camera perimeter!" Mikey suddenly yelled from his news van, his sandy blonde head appearing out the open back doors.

Immediately forming a defensive line around their camp the well disciplined survivors primed their weapons with clicks and pumps tensed for an attack from any undead.

"Do you hear something?" Carlos said from his position atop the tanker truck with the convoy's sharpshooter cowboy, Chase.

After a few seconds the strains of music reached Chase's ears and he nodded. ""I reckon that's AC-DC. I haven't heard that song in many years." He said as he peered through his sniper rifle's scope.

"Claire, we can hear music, can you?" Carlos said into his earpiece. He was further from where Claire was, but could hear the strains of the guitar as it steadily grew louder.

"Yeah, Alice has eyes on the guy. She's approaching him now. He's got a boombox." Claire said with a deadly seriousness, even though she knew the song very well. Back in Black had been her favourite AC-DC song.

Alice was approaching the tall and very muscular man, who was holding the large black boombox on one massive shoulder and carried an AK47 assault rifle in the other hand.

"Turn it off! You'll attract the infected!" She yelled at the young man, who immediately entered a combat stance, dropping the stereo to the sand. His face was hidden by the scarf he wore, and a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I said turn it off!" Alice yelled again, standing her ground as the assault rifle leveled between her eyes.

"Tell your sniper to stand down, and so will I. I will only turn it off without having to worry about being shot." The man spoke in a dangerous, but low voice so that only she could hear him.

"Fine. Carlos, tell Chase to stand down." Alice spoke into the radio that K-Mart had handed her when she'd approached this guy.

"Got it. CHASE! He said put your rifle down." Carlos' voice sounded over the radio. "Everyone, stand down!"

After a few seconds Alice stared pointedly at the tall man who lowered his assault rifle and turned off the song in the middle of the guitar solo.

"When I enter your camp, I speak only to you. You are my voice in the camp." The man said again in his quiet voice as he picked up his stereo and followed her to Claire's side.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BUDDY?! YOU COULD HAVE BROUGHT HUNDREDS OF UNDEAD HERE WITH THAT STUNT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Claire exploded as he stopped at Alice's shoulder, seeming like he had once stood there before the outbreak.

"I was intentionally attracting the Unliving to simply kill them." The man said in his quiet voice.

"He was bringing them to him, like the Pied Piper. He's doing what I did before I joined you." Alice said to Claire, which seemed to infuriated Claire further, minus the volume of her initial outburst.

"What? Now you're his fucking mouthpiece? Why don't you speak you big fucking ape?!" Claire poked him in the chest, but he stood his ground behind Alice's shoulder like a bodyguard.

"You can't hear him?" Alice asked in a confused tone, realizing that it was certainly true as K-Mart and Claire shook their heads.

"I am speaking with Telepathy, only you can hear me like this. I too am a Tyrant-Virus Hybrid." He said as he placed his huge hand on her shoulder, removing his scarf and aviators with his other.

"He's... Just like...me." Alice said as she looked up him with dawning comprehension. "Ben? Is that you?"

Claire shot the pair's non vocal conversation a glare but gave her official order to the old friend of Alice.

"You can stay, but only if you ask before you turn that stereo back on. Nod your head if you fucking understand what I just said." She said over her shoulder as she lead K-Mart to her yellow Hummer.

"I can speak, and I accept your terms for my lodging." Ben said with his actual voice, which was quiet, but deep.

When Claire and K-Mart walked away Alice nestled into his large arms and looked up at him with an old teasing glint that only he knew.

"I thought you'd only be speaking to me?" She asked as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"She should know that I'm not completely silent, but I still speak only to you." Ben replied as he released her from his huge embrace. "Telepathy or otherwise."

"So, what's the story with them?" Betty asked Claire as the two newest members of the convoy, Ben and Alice, sat against the side of the gas pumps. The shady spot seemed to be THEIR spot at this stop location, no one else even dared to approach the completely silent, but very close pair.

"They were both separated during Raccoon City and probably haven't known the other was even alive since then, so I guess they were close. Very close." Claire replied as she cleaned and serviced her M4a1 on the hood of the Hummer, watching them sit in silence.

"Must be nice to talk without words. Kinda kinky, if you think about it." Betty admitted to Claire, but in her head admired how hot Ben actually was. Big pecs, strong jaw, huge arms, mmmm. Yummy.

Alice saw Claire shaking her head but couldn't hear what had been said. She turned back to Ben's face which she hadn't seen in four long and very lonely years.

"You are travelling with them now? What about Umbrella?" Ben asked in his quiet voice, using actual speech instead of Telepathy.

"I destroyed the tracker chip that they put in my head. Unless I look up as a satellite passes, I'm fine. What about you babe? Are you safe?" Alice replied with a teasing glint in her eyes while smirking at him.

"From Umbrella? As safe as you are. From the Unliving? I am still a human, afterall." Ben replied as he brought her a bit closer in his huge arms.

"Hey! You two! We're packing up to leave!" K-Mart called over to them suddenly. "You're riding with me and Claire!"

The whole camp was taken down in minutes, fires were kicked out, possessions gathered and vehicles were boarded and driven away.

Inside Claire's Hummer Ben and Alice were closely sitting side by side in the back seat with the outward appearance of silence. Claire and K-Mart were directing the convoy and planning the next rest stop in the Nevada desert.

"Chase, we've got two off the right side. You want them?" Claire said into her radio. She had spotted two shambling undead from about sixty yards ahead of them.

"He's already hanging out the window, boss lady." Carlos said over the radio, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

A second later, the two undead crumpled to the ground at the exact same time.

"Double kill!" LJ called over the radio as he passed the two dead zombies on the side of the road. He was driving in his pickup truck right behind Claire's Hummer.

"You know it, partner." Chase said as he smoothly worked his rifle's bolt to eject the empty round from the chamber.

"Impressive shot. Does he ever save any for the rest of us?" Ben asked Alice with Telepathy.

"Not sure, you should see me and Claire fighting them." Alice replied vocally, looking up at him with her eyes glinting to tease him. "That's where most of the kills go to."

"I'm sure Claire has her fair share of Unliving taken down." Ben said vocally, surprising Claire, who had been listening to the one sided conversation behind her. Even K-Mart was mildly surprised by him speaking so suddenly.

"Um... Thanks, it's Ben, right?" Claire asked when she glanced in the rearview mirror at him, taking in his dark attire: a long black leather trench coat, a pair of holstered pistols strapped to his denim clad legs and his Kalashnikov assault rifle resting on his lap. Just visible behind the ammo pouches on his belt were a pair of tomahawks on his lower back. He had draped his khaki coloured scarf around his neck, and his shades were firmly on his face.

"Yes, his name is Ben Garant. He's my sexy Hybrid." Alice replied, getting too used to being his voice already, she missed the fact he was actually about to answer. She leaned over to give him a kiss.

Momentarily surprised by the open display of affection Claire had noticed that Ben was indeed about to answer her question himself. He was a big boy after all... A very, very big boy…

When Alice and Ben separated Ben smiled at Claire before answering her question.

"Yes, my name is Ben. I've gathered that you are Claire Redfield, younger sister to one Captain Chris Redfield." Ben said with his hands resting on the Kalashnikov on his lap.

"You know my brother?! Where is he? Is he alive?" Claire exclaimed, he grip on the steering wheel visibly tightening.

"He is on the west coast, Los Angeles specifically. I heard him over the radio transmissions all week. 'This is Captain Chris Redfield, Los Angeles is gone. The last survivors escaped from the city, this is a warning: Los Angeles is gone.' That was the latest transmission from him specifically. All the others I'd heard stated the same message, but a different person speaking." Ben explained as he checked his magazine for a moment before suddenly leaning out the open window, loading the mag back into the weapon.

A single shot rang out and Ben returned inside with a smile.

"Now, I believe LJ will speak in three, two, one..." Ben said, counting down on his fingers. LJ promptly spoke up, just like Ben had said.

"Hey, hey, hey, that there is a confirmed triple kill. Looks like our cowboy's finally got some competition." LJ laughed for a second, then added. "Benny Boy, did you do that with an AK?"

"Yeah." Ben said into the radio that Claire was holding behind her for him, grinning from ear to ear. Alice rewarded him with another kiss, her hazel eyes sparkling with their teasing glint that was only for him.

"Don't go all Brokeback Mountain on me, babe. Leave the poor cowboy alone." She teased, smiling mischievously at him.

**Closing Remarks: Ben was inspired by a different OC i created for another fanfic that I scrapped. He is basically the same size as Chris from RE5.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this old fanfic, I plan on uploading the entire trilogy very quickly, so be ready for that. :P**


	2. V-ACT's

**A/N: Ben, I forgot to mention, is a bit of a smartass :P He is also a badass.**

Having travelled for another day, Ben and Alice were being openly discussed by the survivors when they were spotted sitting together, away from the rest of the convoy. A very observant K-Mart filled the pair in when they stopped at an abandoned airfield.

"The rest of them don't see you as a normal couple, they see you as... Um... Freaks. I'm not trying to offend you guys, but that's the truth." She said as they climbed out of the Hummer to check for any undead in the area.

"That's okay K-Mart. Just don't tell them anything that we do behind closed doors. Ready babe?" Alice replied with a smirk as Ben stepped out of the Hummer with a deep inhale through his nose.

"Twelve." Ben said as he put his reflective aviator sunglasses on his face and slung his AK on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Claire and K-Mart shot him confused looks, twelve what?

"Let's go. He means twelve undead, just so you know." Alice explained as she and Ben withdrew their bladed weapons; she had her deadly kukris while Ben had his equally lethal tomahawks.

The pair disappeared into the hangar that dominated the immediate landscape. Ben hauled the massive doors open and closely followed Alice's slight frame inside the darkness.

"I bet you they kill the suckers in a minute, tops." LJ said as he primed his signature golden Desert Eagle beside Claire and K-Mart.

"Now partner, I'll raise you up to thirty seconds." Chase said as he reloaded his R700 sniper rifle when he approached. He held out his left hand to seal the bet.

LJ took the challenge shaking Chase's hand. Together they waited for the two Hybrid lovers to return.

By Claire's counting under her breath Ben and Alice returned 37 seconds later, much to her relief. But much to her surprise, Ben was carrying Alice in a piggy back who actually appeared to be enjoying it, smiling and giggling.

"All clear Claire." Alice said from the towering height of Ben's shoulders. "Twelve dead undead. Ben threw the bodies in the back corner and threw a tarp over them."

"Are you sure that they're dead?" Claire asked tensely, well aware of the tarp's false security if the bodies weren't dead.

"No heads, no problems." Ben said as Alice swooped down to give him yet another kiss. "Decapitated." He added after Alice and him finally separated.

"Alright. Chase, they took 37 seconds. You lost." Claire said as she signalled the rest of the convoy that it was all clear to set up camp.

LJ hid his triumph well unlike Chase. He put a toothpick between his lips and walked away to his tanker truck grumbling in great annoyance.

"What's that about?" Alice said as she lightly landed back on the ground from her lofty perch on Ben's shoulders.

"Timed us." Ben said as he silently cleaned his sunglasses on his black T-shirt under his trench coat.

Claire was noticing that Ben would only speak to just Alice and not herself when she gave them an order. She was wary of his obvious shyness or trust issues, possibly both.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" Claire asked quietly with a glance up at Ben's mirror covered eyes. "Alone."

"Alright. Ben, stay with K-Mart until I get back." Alice said to Ben when he momentarily took a step forward to maintain his bodyguard like position at her shoulder.

After they walked a good distance away, Claire turned around to face Alice.

"Why do you speak for him? He can talk on his own." Claire launched right into what was on her mind, her tone surprisingly calm.

"His circle of trust only consists of himself, me, and Ivan right now. Let him get to know you and K-Mart a little bit and he'll open up to you." Alice replied, thankful she wasn't accusing them of anything.

"He hasn't met Ivan yet, has he?" Claire asked, confused. The Ivan she was thinking of was the driver for the bus in the convoy.

"By Ivan, I'm talking about his Kalashnikov. What I mean is, his circle of trust is me, him, and his gun, right now at least. He seems to like K-Mart and you as well." Alice smirked, Claire wasn't so different either; it was Claire, K-Mart and her carbine when Alice joined two days before Ben arrived. Now it was Claire, K-Mart, Alice, and the carbine. Ben was just on the outside of that group, presumably right at Alice's shoulder.

"Well, he still needs to talk himself to earn my trust. LJ likes him for his shooting skills, Chase probably doesn't. You obviously like him... A lot." Claire said as she watched K-Mart trying to form the foundation of a bond with Ben. She was showing him around the camp, they were currently in line for food from Otto and his magic ears. Normally, Alice and Ben ate from their personal supplies, away from the others.

"He was my boyfriend before and during Raccoon City, and now he is again. We're together, even with of us both having the T-Virus." Alice replied with a smirk. "Besides, admit it, you think he's hot."

"You think I stare at him?" Claire said as she smacked Alice on the ass as she walked back to the camp. "I'm a lesbian, babe."

Taken by surprise, both by the ass slap and by the use of the name she used for Ben, Alice returned to Ben's protective embrace a few moments later.

"Hey babe, whatcha got there?" Alice chirped as she settled into his comfortable arms. He was holding two cans and two spoons, obviously given to him by Otto or K-Mart.

"Peaches and some Pork and Beans. Which do you want to eat?" Ben asked with Telepathy, sounding very uncomfortable in amongst so many uninfected humans. Especially considering that they talked about him behind his back.

"I'll eat the one you don't want, babe. You choose." Alice replied huskily as she rested her cheek against his chest, enjoying his comforting heartbeat against her ear.

"I'll eat the peaches. Here." Ben said vocally as he handed her one of the unmarked cans and a spoon.

"Aww, why do you get the sweet stuff?" Alice mock pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

"I didn't, that's the peaches in your hand." Ben said with a laugh as her face brightened with the revelation of her sudden treat. He unfolded a hidden pocket knife and opened the cans.

"Mmmm... So yummy!" Alice teased him as she scooped up chunks of peaches with her spoon.

"Not as yummy as you are Alice." Claire whispered into her ear as she passed them, a teasing smile was plastered on her face.

Immediately blushing Alice tried not to say anything since Ben and K-Mart were right there. She wasn't about to reveal what she assumed to be Claire's secret.

"She's a lesbian." Ben said Telepathically which surprised Alice, had he heard her?

"How did you...?" Alice said as she tried to understand how the hell he knew.

"You forget, I never take my eye off you. She slapped your ass when you spoke, plus I just heard her. She likes you." Ben replied with his Telepathy, trying to keep the conversation private.

Now crimson faced, Alice realized that only they were in the know about Claire's orientation, but... that didn't mean Alice wouldn't use her chances, whenever they arose...

When everyone else had eaten, Claire and K-Mart vanished into the Hummer, which concerned Alice. She rose, but made Ben stay seated with a single hand gesture. He visibly tensed, but started to sharpen his tomahawks, begrudgingly.

Alice approached the Hummer, unsure why she was being so cautious suddenly. Her left hand rested on the grip of one of her kukris, the other was reaching for the handle of the Hummer's door.

What she saw did mildly surprise her, but since she was expressly aware about Claire, she just returned to where Ben was sitting beside a bonfire.

"They're fine, I just got concerned." Alice said as he looked up from his handaxes he was sharpening. Claire and K-Mart had just simply been making out in the back seat of the Hummer.

"I trust they are in the Hummer, and that they at least locked the doors. The Unliving have an affinity for breaking glass." Ben said with a sudden smirk.

"Yes, they do, don't they?" Alice purred with an equally devilish smile. "But not all of the T-Virus on the planet likes to destroy. C'mere, big boy."

Alice settled back into his muscular embrace, then began to kiss him deeply.

For the few moments that Alice and Ben were locked in their close embrace, the entire camp was completely silent except for the crackling of the bonfire. Too quiet...

Suddenly Alice and Ben both tensed. They could smell the T-Virus.

Ben quickly stood up and Alice jumped to the side, both of their eyes had a light blue glow as they withdrew their double blades.

With a loud groaning and shuffling, a fairly large crowd of undead surged forward, right towards the two lovers.

"HEY! AMBUSH!" Alice yelled towards the assembled vehicles, raising the alarm. "UNDEAD ARE IN THE CAMP!"

Ben had abandoned her side to charge directly into the surging crowd of undead, his two tomahawks viciously tearing heads from necks.

Claire and K-Mart kicked open the doors to the yellow Hummer, M4a1 and an Uzi at the ready. Chase was already firing from the roof of his tanker truck while LJ and Betty defended down below with their matching Desert Eagles.

"HOW DID THEY PASS THE DAMN CAMERAS?! MIKEY! WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED?" Claire yelled at the aussie as she deftly executed an undead sheriff with his own revolver on his hip.

"I WAS SLEEPING, MATE!" Mikey replied as he fired his Beretta at another undead approaching Otto.

"Figures!" K-Mart said with a smile, she knew he hadn't actually been sleeping... Liar was probably jacking off.

"Alice, behind you!" Carlos yelled as he used a pair of Glocks to cover her.

Alice suddenly kicked her leg right behind her, catching the undead woman in the stomach. With her foot still in place, Alice spun around and used her other foot to knock off her head with a loud thump.

Ben was a deadly blur, his dual tomahawks were extremely sharp after he'd been told to wait for Alice earlier, so the undead barely caused any resistance when he decapitated them. He accounted for a huge chunk of the crowd so far, Alice was a close second.

"Carlos, right side!" Ben yelled suddenly as he threw his left hand tomahawk at the undead beside the former mercenary. It whistled through the air before thudding into the undead's face.

"Thanks Ben!" Carlos yelled back, mentally taking note of the save.

"Alice, Ben! Over there! Get them!" K-Mart yelled as she sprayed several normal running undead with her Uzi. She frantically pointed towards another group of the new running undead with bright red skin and eyes.

"Ben, I've got this." Alice said as she tossed his tomahawk back to him before charging the new threats.

Ben caught the weapon but wasn't about to abandon her (ever) again. He immediately ran after her and joined the fight against the red Unlivings threatening his new family.

"No, we've got this." He said as he fought three at once. She just smiled at his devotion to her and continued with her killing spree.

"Claire, they've got those new ones under control, we'll take care of the rest of them." K-Mart said as Claire was poised to charge into the fray that the two Hybrid lovers were involved with. She trusted Alice to save their lives, but with Ben at he side, all they had to do was wait. She fired her Uzi at the last of the normal zombies as she spoke.

"ALICE! BEHIND YOU!" Ben yelled as two of the red skinned Unlivings rose to their feet behind her.

She acted faster than humanly possible, a lethal roundhouse kick brought down both of the new advanced undead, their spinal columns audibly crunching.

Ben was able to watch over Alice, but his slowly forming care for Claire and K-Mart made him look back, just for a split second.

They were safe beside the Hummer, but his view was very suddenly blocked by bright red. He was forced to the ground on his back, fighting off one of the highly aggressive red Unlivings.

The red skinned zombie was trying to try the flesh of the larger of the two weird scented humans, especially since this one had taken a chunk out of it's neck just mere moments ago. The sweet smelling humans and the smaller odd scented one could wait until after it had eaten some of this all-you-can- eat buffet.

Ben managed to snake his hands around the creature's neck, then viciously snapped the spinal column with a great tug. He threw the now forever limp carcass off himself, retrieved his tomahawks and joined Alice once again.

"Alice, these are deployed, they aren't normal Unlivings." Ben said as she used his large back as a springboard, back flipping towards two of the red zombies.

"Umbrella sent these things?! Perfect, they're field testing." Alice said, baring her mutated teeth; they were deadly cat like fangs after her experiments from Umbrella. Ben's were the exact same as well.

"Claire! Behind you!" Alice suddenly screamed as one of these red fuckers snuck up on her. She took a step forward to charge, but a single gunshot echoed beside her, and the sneaky red undead dropped to the ground, dead as a stump.

Ben lowered his AK47's smoking barrel with a smirk. A shot between the eyes with an AK47 at forty yards with one hand wasn't an easy shot... For a normal human, anyway.

"Thanks Ben!" Claire yelled as she sheathed her knife she was about to use on the undead he'd shot.

The last remaining red skinned undead suddenly dropped to it's knees, a kukri impaled through it's left kneecap. Another was suddenly thrown through its other leg and then two axes sliced through its neck. Ben and Alice retrieved their weapons as Claire approached.

"Thanks for the wake up call." She said as she slung her assault rifle across her back.

"Don't thank us, we are here to protect you." Alice said as Ben sheathed his axes without a word.

Claire sighed,"I trust you both to look out for us, but we are all a family now, so we look out for you two as well. Come on, Betty needs to confirm you're not infected... beyond normal."

**Closing Remarks: So… I honestly can't remember how I came up with most of this fanfic because of how long ago I wrote it (about 5 or 6 months, I think…), but the one thing I **_**do**_** remember is the hangar at the beginning was inspired by me and a friend playing Skyrim and he killed 12 guards in a city in the span of exactly 37 seconds, Undetected.**

**Anyway, chapter 3 will be up soon, just gotta do some last minute edits.**


	3. Warehouse

**A/N: i have nothing to say, just read on!**

When Alice and Ben glanced at each other, Claire quickly realized that she had actually misspoken. She hastily reworded her statement into a request.

"Can you help Betty to check for any infections, please?"

Alice nodded while Ben merely stayed silent. Claire somehow knew they could detect the T-Virus from their bonding with it.

"C'mon babe, time to play doctor." Alice purred as she started to happily skip towards Betty's busy ambulance. Ben easily fell into step right behind her, smirking at her hidden innuendo.

Amidst the small group standing at the rear of the medical vehicle, Ben towered over them his six foot six inch frame was easily visible to Claire from beside the last red zombie's corpse.

"So, these fuckers are V-ACT's." One armed survivor said as he kicked the corpse with a chuckle. Claire recalled his name was Chuck, but was nicknamed Chuckles from his constant jokes.

"V-ACT's?" Claire raised an eyebrow at his incoming joke.

"Very Active Creepy Things." Chuckles said as he laughed.

"That's actually their proper classification code. V-ACT's are advanced mutations of the T-Virus, they don't die for certain unless burned or decapitated. Notice the claws and higher motor skills compared to 'standard' undead." Alice said suddenly as she returned to speak to Claire about the infections. She pointed at the creature's hands, which had two inch long claws instead of human fingernails.

"Still, I like my acronym for them." Chuckles said as he turned to walk away. "Much cooler anyway."

"So, humor aside, how many were infected?" Claire asked once Chuckles had walked away.

"Zero. We were lucky. Ben and I can detect only each other's T-Virus, no one else was infected. However, a stray bullet hit Ivan in the shoulder, he'll be fine." Alice replied quietly as Ben quietly approached behind her.

"Good, but we're moving out anyway, gotta get on the road in case there are more following us." Claire nodded her head with a brief glance at Ben's silent approach behind Alice.

"Then I shall assist with preparing the Hummer, unless you wish otherwise." Ben said as he wrapped his large arms around Alice's small waist from behind in an affectionate embrace.

"Alright, you and K-Mart do that. Alice, you help me gather the rest of our stuff." Claire agreed to his suggestion and it allowed her to be alone with Alice for a few minutes, at least. They walked away without another word.

When K-Mart approached Ben she suddenly sprinted into his chest and hugged him tightly. Her Uzi was hanging from a shoulder holster under her left arm while a single Glock was visible under her right.

"Thank you for helping us Ben." She said into his shirt as he returned the hug a little awkwardly.

"It was no bother, K-Mart. But I must ask you something rather personal." Ben replied as she released him, confused at his impending question.

"Go ahead, what is it?" She replied as she looked up into his glowing blue eyes.

"What is your real name?" Ben replied as she suddenly smiled at his simple question.

"Dahlia. But only you, me and Claire know that. To everyone else, I'm just... K-Mart." K-Mart said with a shy smile at his growing trust for her. She actually was slightly attracted to his strong silent type personality, but knew that he was with Alice, so she controlled her sudden desires. She _was_ seventeen, so it was hard... Very... hard... Damn it!

"Well... Dahlia, Claire said we are to pack up the Hummer. I know for a fact that she and Alice are not being entirely truthful about gathering your possessions. We can take our time... A little." Ben said with a smile as he began gathering the supplies that were nearby. His eyes slowly fading back to normal as he spoke.

About twenty minutes later, a red faced Claire and a blushing Alice returned to the Hummer and wordlessly joined what little was left to pack up. Ben didn't even have to read Alice's face to know what had happened between them, but he knew it. He just hoped that they were both happy and that it didn't become a scandal amongst the convoy.

When they'd all packed and driven away, K-Mart and Alice had traded places in the Hummer. Alice was in the front beside Claire while K-Mart was sitting beside Ben. The older women were focused on the road while K-Mart was beginning to doze off with her head resting against Ben's huge bicep.

"She seems to like you Ben. What's your secret?" Claire said a few minutes after K-Mart had fallen asleep with her slender hands wrapped around his forearm and her cheek against his huge arm.

"I have no secret, I'm just... A ladies man." Ben joked with a smile. He was referring to quiet Alice and spirited K-Mart and knew that he was forming a bond with stoic Claire, slowly.

"Well, maybe Carlos should take some tips from you. He's quite the wannabe ladie's man." Claire said with a smile, even Alice smirked at the jab.

"Ben, do you want the three off the left side, buddy?" LJ's voice called over the radio on the dashboard.

"Got it, I'll take them." Ben said as he extracted his arm from K-Mart's grasp and withdrew his assault rifle. After he had returned Chase spoke up over the radio in an annoyed tone.

"Damn partner, are you tryin' to outshoot me?"

Taking the radio from Claire's offering hand Ben smiled widely as he replied to the jealous cowboy.

"I'm in the lead vehicle of the convoy, if you want some action, I'll gladly trade places with you in the tanker." He knew for certain that Chase would not let even Carlos, who rode with him, drive his beloved truck, especially since Ben's driving skills were unknown even to Alice.

"Ben, I drive this rig, nobody else touches the keys to my truck, you feel me, partner?" Chase said in reply to the thought of Ben driving his iron horse.

"Fine, just don't complain about not getting any kills. You feelin' me... _partner_?" Alice said to Chase after she snatched the radio from Ben.

A few minutes of silence from the radio meant that he understood. Alice tossed the radio back onto the dashboard with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"What's so funny Alice?" Claire asked when she saw the inexplicable smile on Alice's face.

"Ben and K-Mart." Alice replied without even looking at Claire or behind her. She just stared out the bars of her window with her smirk firmly in place.

Claire glanced at the rearview mirror and immediately smiled.. Ben and K-Mart were asleep K-Mart had once again wrapped her small arms around his huge arm and was resting her cheek on his shoulder. Ben was asleep with his head lolling down to his shoulder where K-Mart's blonde head was resting. They looked really cute together.

"It's a shame that he's always so quiet, maybe he'll open up for you." Alice said when she glanced over at Claire's smiling face.

"Maybe. But, maybe you will too." Claire teased Alice, who instantly went as red as Claire's hair. She knew what Claire was referring to, but remained silent, staring very pointedly out the window.

In the morning, Ben suddenly jolted awake with a distinct blue glow in his eyes and an angry expression on his face. Alice immediately recognized it as a nightmare, even though he'd been immobile for the whole night.

"You okay babe?" Alice asked when he blinked the glow away from his eyes.

"Umbrella nightmare. They threw me into a room with several T-103's and no weapons." Ben said with Telepathy, but vocally said, "I'm fine."

Claire was starting to recognize the Telepathy that Ben and Alice seemed to share, so she asked them a question she'd had all night. "What is it like to have Telepathy?"

Alice and Ben were momentarily surprised that she knew the name of their secret ability but Ben explained the sensation of speaking with the mind. She nodded understandingly, then posed her next question.

"So what is a T-103? Is it a monster from Umbrella?"

The shock on Alice's face was very obvious, did Claire just hear Ben? "How do you know about them, Claire?" Alice asked in a hushed whisper.

"Me and a rookie cop survived Raccoon City and he'd mentioned several of them were deployed into the city. I was wondering what they were because of those V-ACT's yesterday." Claire explained as she drove past several abandoned vehicles on the road.

"A T-103 is a B.O.W that is the crown jewel for Umbrella. It is the classification code for the one hundred and third form of what is known as a Tyrant. They are the deadliest B.O.W that Umbrella has ever made." Ben explained to Claire, who was imagining what a T-103 looked like.

"What do they look like?" Claire asked, sounding very tense.

"Very tall, muscular, and wearing a metallic coat. That's standard, When they haven't transformed yet..." Alice described in a quiet voice.

"And when they do transform?" Claire asked, motioning for Alice to continue.

"They get claws, their heart is exposed and the lose the coat. They also get much harder to kill." Alice explained with a faint note of fear in her voice.

"Sounds attractive." Claire joked as they drove towards a large warehouse outside of a small town. "Do either of you want to join the raid for supplies?" She indicated the abandoned warehouse with two fingers.

"Sure, we'll come." Alice said while Ben simply nodded. He extracted his arm from K-Mart's sleeping grasp and retrieved his AK from between his knees.

When Carlos and his team of other survivors approached Claire simply pointed at the large warehouse and primed her carbine. He nodded and motioned for the team to enter a nearby metal door.

Ben and Alice were waiting on either side of the door as Carlos took three running steps and kicked the door right off its hinges with an echoing BANG! They immediately entered the dark building with their guns at the ready, Alice had an M37 shotgun and Ben had his AK47.

While the two Hybrids were searching the upper catwalks, Claire and the rest of them searched through the large storage area, which was surprisingly untouched. They gathered their much needed medical supplies, food, and surprisingly even some ammunition.

"Betty, Gus, bring your vehicles to the loading bay, we got a big haul." Claire said into her radio as they gathered their booty. Gus drove an old M35 cargo truck for the convoy, so he'd be needed for all raids and Betty needed the medical supplies.

While Claire was directing the relocation of the supplies, Ben and Alice were walking overhead on the network of catwalks throughout the facility. They already took out two undead each when the M35 and Betty's ambulance arrived at the loading docks.

"Alice, do you want to drop down and help with the resupply? I can finish with up here." Ben said as he pulled his tomahawks from his third kill.

"Alright, just speak if you need me." Alice teased as he swung her legs over the railing. She blew him a quick kiss before jumping down between Carlos and Claire like a cat. She startled both of them.

As Ben finished searching the catwalks he suddenly sensed the T-Virus was very close. It seemed to be... Above him?

Looking up, he immediately began to scowl at the source of the T-Virus clinging to the ceiling.

It was a large creature completely devoid of flesh with an exposed brain and very large claws on its front limbs. It was crawling in a low (though inverted) stance and had a long tongue flicking back and forth as it silently approached the noises and voices of the raid down below.

Ben instantly knew that it was a B.O.W, but only Alice had shown him the major ones like the Tyrant series and luckily the V-ACT's. He didn't recognize this ugly...thing.

Very carefully raising his AK, he aimed at the tauntingly exposed brain and pulled the trigger.

Down below, Alice was easily hefting large crates into the back of the M35 two at a time. As she reached for a first aid kit, she suddenly froze. Her mixed blood was warning her of danger but she was surrounded by other humans, so that could only mean…

"BEN!" Alice yelled as she looked up at him raising his AK at a stomach wrenching creature on the ceiling…

A Licker Beta…

The throb of his russian assault rifle reached all of their ears at Alice's sudden scream. Ben suddenly yelled down to them as they took aim at it.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT! IT'S MINE!"

Alice was wired for the kill, but Claire grabbed her arms as she prepared to jump back up to Ben's side. The blue glow in her eyes faded at Claire's touch, but the fear didn't.

The creature shot out it's long tongue with blinding speed as Ben riddled it with nearly thirty 7.62mm rounds. He easily dodged it and slung the assault rifle onto his back as he withdrew his dual Colt M1911a1's.

The creature dropped down onto the catwalk as Ben fired the pistols directly into the exposed brain with an audible snarl. The bullets seemed to be doing minimal damage, so he switched to his tomahawks.

The creature swiped it's claws at Ben's shins, but he backflipped away and landed beside a dead soldier's headless body. He saw a single M2 fragmentation grenade on it and snatched it up.

"Snack time, you ugly freak." Ben snarled at he pulled the pin and threw it down the creature's throat. He jumped off the catwalks as the creature exploded from the inside.

When he'd lightly landed beside Claire and Alice, he was surprised that it was Claire that hugged him and Alice that swatted his arm, even though she was smirking.

"Nicely done, Ben. Frag grenade down the throat was a great way to kill whatever that thing was." Carlos said when Claire had released him.

"That was an L-251 B.O.W, the Licker Beta. Raccoon City was crawling with them when we'd escaped." Alice said with a frown. Ben smiled slightly at her pun.

"Interesting. I assume that they're tough bastards?" Claire said with an intense glare up at the dripping remains of the Licker on the mangled catwalk.

"Yeah, especially in numbers." Alice replied as she tossed the first aid kit into Betty's ambulance. She walked back to Ben's side while slinging her M37 onto her back. Ben knew that she was referring to Raccoon Cathedral, where she had killed three of them at once, singlehandedly.

Betty had seen the whole incident from her ambulance and quickly approached Claire. She quietly whispered into her ear. "That is probably more kinky than talking in their heads. Imagine a bunch of those if they weren't trying to kill us."

Claire raised both of her eyebrows at the thoughts that fluttered through her head but reminded Betty in a serious tone. ""But still… the fact remains, they DO try to kill us."

**Closing Remarks: meh, i got nothing :P**


End file.
